


Devil's Train

by CorruptedSoulofSilver



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSoulofSilver/pseuds/CorruptedSoulofSilver
Summary: I wrote this some time ago when I was really into Cuphead and I was a part of this Discord group, thought I'd share it now.Based on the song Devil's Train by The Lab Rats





	Devil's Train

**Within the foggy distance, I saw a silhouette that got bigger as I stepped  
The train tracks were wet  
I saw a shiny grin from afar like it was happy  
This is what he said as he started to walk past me:**

" _It's a nice night for a walk, would ya mind if I joined you?_ " A little grin crossed his doppleganger's face as he fell into step next to him. Cup could swear for a moment his eyes were glowing but he ignored it for shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing to the side as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Do what you wanna do-" He grunted softly, speeding up his pace, not noticing the amusement dancing in the other's eyes as he followed after him.

" _Well that's great cause I'm going to~_ " Cup nearly screeched to a halt when he appeared in front of him. **Was he fucking floating?!** Before he could ask, the male continued, " _And not to annoy you but see I really have to ask; What a young dude like you's doin out by the tracks?_ " He cocked his head and a shark grin formed and now Cup KNEW his eyes were glowing, like the remaining embers of a lingering fire. " _you waiting on a **traaain?**_ "

Cup stumbled back, a small pulse of fear running through his body before he shook his head firmly. "Nah man let me explain."

" _Alright?_ " His doppleganger prompted.

"I'm mindin' my business so maybe you should do the same!" He pointed at him with a firm scowl before it melted into fear and disgust as he remembered what he was trying to forget, "I just been a witness to something sick and sadistic..." Blood, gore, murder... the shrieks of the damned still ringing in his ears. "So twistedly disgusting you should feel real lucky you missed it." Anything else he could say was cut off as the other covered his mouth with a faint frown.

" _Ooh easy with the tongue son, try to listen carefully-_ " He tapped a finger to his head, giving a thoughtful look, " _What you seen's scary but nothing can compared to me~_ " That shark grin returned causing Cup to shudder, especially as the male leaned closer, " _I could show you things that paint all your dreams haunted~_ " The glow of his eyes brighted as his voice lowered dangerously, " _ **Or I could make you scream if I wanted.**_ " Cup gulped and trembled, trying to calm his hammering heart.

The male chuckled and pulled back, his voice going back to it's lighter tone, " _Or I can be the bee in your bonnet, your best-friend forever~_ " He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, grinning 'innocently'. " _Two peas in a pod flocking like birds of a feather, And you never have a need to beg work or steal-_ " Cup flinched, how did he kn-? His thoughts were cut off as the other held out a hand to him, outlined in an orange-red glow.

" _If all this sounds worth it then lets make a deal~_ *" His grin widened as the shadows seemed to grow around them, " _All you want in life for price of your soul, all the money you can fold, power that you can hold._ " Where did he get that conductor hat...? Cup didn't have time to ask as it was shoved onto his head while the other continued, " _I'll put you in control, only if you're down to roll down these train tracks tonight._ " He motioned to the slick tracks before them.

Tipping the brim up, Cup looked up at him in confusion. "But where we gonna go?" Even as he asked, he reached out and took the other's hand. He didn't respond, merely grinned as the two of them vanished just in time as a train clattered along.

 _Sitting on the tracks waiting for the night train_  
_Looking down the road ain't never gonna go back_  
 _Listen for the whistle through the wind and raindrop_  
 _Who's gonna ride the devil's train tonight?_

 _Sitting on the tracks waiting for the night train_  
_Looking down the road ain't never gonna go back_  
 _Listen for the whistle through the wind and raindrop_  
 _**Who's gonna ride the devil's train tonight?**_


End file.
